Celina
Celina is one of the main protagonists of the Creaturae story and series. She is the queen of a small kingdom called Creatoria in the region of Neongewia. She is currently 25 years old and is also a part time monster hunter. She is married to Cenlar, dating Brine, and is the mother of Luna and Helios. Appearance Celina has tanned skin, black hair that is curled at the ends and goes down to her ears, and middle tone gray eyes. She has a small freckle that can be seen on her neck. Celina wears a golden crown with a magenta, heart-shaped gem. Her magenta shirt has purple shoulder puffs, yellow ribbons and a cyan diamond insignia. She also wears a yellow belt, a violet skirt that reaches the floor, pink Mary-Janes, and white ankle socks. Long white gloves reaching her elbows are always on her hands. Personality Celina is described by her creator to be bubbly, adventurous, open-minded, and very caring. She welcomes those who stumble upon her kingdom with open arms. It is said that once you befriend her, you have a very loyal companion on your side. She is faithful and motherly, showing great care and concern for the health and happiness of her friends. This is especially true with Brine, who is her best friend and partner. Celina is a great caretaker and always chooses what she thinks is morally right. She does have times where she questions what is morally right and wrong and this was one of those things that influenced her teachings to Jewelavyn when befriending her. Her aspirations to always do what is right makes her honest and leads her to always try to respect boundaries. When it comes to her kingdom and its people, Celina is benevolent and checks in on every citizen and guard in her kingdom to make sure they are happy and healthy. She is very lenient with laws and rules and will show great mercy to those who may have done something wrong. She believes in second chances, and it is rare for her to show anger to someone who has done something wrong in her kingdom. While kind and loving, Celina gets angered and saddened quite easily, leading to her saying things she might not mean. She may also become numb to emotions after a bout of strong anger or sadness, and this leads some to think she is uncaring or overly sensitive. Celina is also known to be stubborn when she has a goal in mind, not budging until she achieves it or tires herself out trying. She is also known to be a little arrogant when it comes to her kingdom and friends, bragging about their achievements or accomplishments. Background Basic History Celina was born to parents with nine other children in a forest village in Neongewia, the region she currently resides in. She was the youngest child in her family and grew up with Cenlar. Her life was fairly normal (as far as normal could be in Creaturae), until she turned fourteen. It was at that age that her parents were killed in a skeleton attack, leaving the siblings to split up and move out of the house, going to live on their own. Celina made her way to an area of plains with a beautiful river and close forests. For her, it was perfect and she began building her castle from the ground up. As she build her castle, Celina made friends who helped her out, including Steve, who was only eighteen when the two met. While out one day, a few months after beginning construction on her castle, Celina was wondering in the woods when she heard noises and found none other than Cenlar, stuck in a tree. They talked and decided to live in the castle once it was finished. Over time, the two fell in love with each other and after their castle was finished, they married. The kingdom grew steadily and Celina was declared its queen, Cenlar, its king. Befriending Brine It was when Celina was eighteen years old that she had gone mining with Steve and had said good night to him when she heard a scream from the woods outside her home. Celina had followed it and found Steve injured in an attack from Brine. She took him home and took care of his wounds, only for Brine to follow to try and finish off Steve and kill Celina. The queen made a deal with Brine where, if he won, he could have her soul as long as he left Steve and her kingdom alone. If she won, Brine had to help her take care of Steve. Celina was the victor and so began the two month process of slowly befriending Brine. At first, Celina was hated by Brine, but he began to gain trust in her, eventually telling her his back story and becoming her friend. The two quickly recovered some of his memories, including the memory that Steve was once and elf and was actually a human reincarnation of Brine's twin brother, Steven. After telling this to Steve, the miner remembered his past life. Sometime after this, Celina and Brine went on an adventure to save Steve, solidifying their friendship and changing their lives forever. Current Life After befriending Brine and going on the adventure with him, Celina and Steve hung out with Brine all the time, slowly introducing him to the people in their life as their friend. It took two years before he was introduced as himself to the people of Creatoria. In April of 2015, Celina went to a medical center after coming back from hunting and feeling unwell. She soon found out she was pregnant, and in January of 2016, she gave birth to twins, Luna and Helios. As of the blog and YouTube series' current events, Celina is happily raising her children and hanging out with her friends, even making new ones and her figurative and blood family is slowly growing. Relationships Cenlar Cenlar is Celina's childhood best friend and husband. She loves him deeply and cares for him more than anything in the world. They rule over their small kingdom together, with Celina taking it upon herself to take care of big business in the kingdom. Cenlar has showed his affection for Celina in many ways, such as picking her up and excitedly spinning her when she announced she was pregnant, or telling her how much her loves her when asked. During the blog's third event (in which Brine lost control of himself and nearly lost his memories of his friends), Cenlar showed great concern for Celina, who had planned to go in after a raging Brine. Despite his worry for her, Celina knew that if he was in her place, he would try to do the same thing she was. They made up afterwards. Cenlar and Celina love each other very much and would never hurt each other intentionally. They have a strong bond and will always be together. Luna and Helios Luna and Helios are Celina's bundles of joy, her treasures, and she will protect them with her life. Celina cares for her children as a mother should and has loved them from the day they were born. She makes sure they eat healthy, drink lots of water, and are accepting and share with others. She will always mother them, no matter how old they get, and Celina will always protect them and accept them for who they are. Brine Though at first he hated Celina, Brine now cares about her and loves her deeply. Brine is often reminded of his past wife when with Celina and he is her best friend. Brine will always love her and protect her, as he promised to do so when he became friends with her. Celina has helped Brine with recovering his memories and stabilizing his mental health. She even helped him after his first panic attack (which occurred shortly before Azariah hatched). Celina helps Brine one day at a time and has helped him regain his humanity and he is grateful for that. Recently, Brine confessed his love for her and is now in a polyamorous relationship with her and Cenlar. Steve Steve met Celina when he was eighteen and she was fourteen and they have a relationship similar to siblings. Steve always looks out for her and she takes care of him when he needs it. They hug, they smile and make each other laugh. Steve and Celina have saved each others' lives time and time again. Celina loves him like a big brother and has comforted him, and he's done the same for her. If anything happened to Steve, Celina would do whatever it takes to keep his legacy alive. Stephanie Stephanie, Steve's wife, sees Celina like a little sister and Celina loves her like one of her own sisters. She will listen to Stephanie talk for hours and often asks her for advice. Stephanie has even helped Celina perfect her potion recipes. Irona Irona was rescued by Celina from a dungeon and says that she is forever in Celina's debt. Irona protects Celina because of this debt, and has become one of her best friends. She and Celina care deeply for each other, protecting and helping each other. Celina worked as Irona's translator when she was mute and now that she has her voice, Celina still can't get over being able to truly talk with Irona. Sam Sam thinks of Celina as a little sister and admires her willingness to survive and take care of others. He's gotten advice about farming from her and in return he has helped her with her gardens and lifestyle as well. Sam loves her and loves to lightly tease her about her height... even though he's not much taller. Alex Celina hasn't known Alex for too long but really thinks she's a cool gal. She sees her as very much of a big sister. She likes adventuring with Alex and has learned about survival from her. She also patches up Alex's wounds when the need arises. Jewelavyn Celina was the one who taught Jewelavyn right from wrong and helped bring her humanity back. At first, it was a struggle, as Jewel made Celina question some morally gray areas, but in the end, she helped the mermaid understand that there are right and wrong things in the world. Jewelavyn is still learning, but with help from the queen, she's on the right track to becoming human and getting over her PTSD. Amy Though Celina doesn't talk as much to Amy, the two see each other as good friends and care for each other very much. She sees Amy as a big sister and will help her any way she can. Ellena Ellena hasn't talked very much to Celina, but from what Alex has told her, the queen thinks she's a sweet girl and will take good care of Alex if they ever decide to get together. Melissa, Shakti, and Ashley Celina is trading partners with the Goldrad family, but also good friends. She sees them as valuable allies in trading and has talked with them and seen how kind they are. Celina wouldg lady lay her life down for them and cares very much about them. Cassalin and Shalion The two merkois see Celina as their employer, but she cares about them and watches out for them as she does for her knights. She often talks with Shalion and promises to keep an eye out for their brother, as Cassalin has been known to get into trouble a lot. Citizens of Creatoria Celina loves each and every one of her citizens, no matter what they've done in the past or where they come from. She cares about them as if they're her own and will do everything in her power to protect them. It has been shown that they care for her too. An example of this is when Celina is in labor after her first pregnancy, where the citizens stood with worried faces outside her castle. Alternate Universe Celinas Fallen Queen Celina This version of Celina is from an AU created by QueenCelina33 called the Fallen Queen AU. This this universe, Celina never has Luna and Helios and dies three years after becoming friends with Brine. She is stated to have died from an attack from a mutated Shadow Walker. Queen's Wrath Celina This version of Celina is from the Queen's Wrath AU. In this AU, Celina loses her family (parents, siblings, husband, and daughter) to a tyrant of a ruler and becomes a bitter shell of a woman. She decides to take over a kingdom to get revenge on the one who took her family. She gets into Creatoria, kills Cenlar, and takes over. Even after getting her revenge, she is still a merciless ruler and doesn't tolerate mistakes under her rule. She even makes Brine her slave in this AU after defeating him in battle. Eventually, she is defeated by a group of rebels and Brine is proclaimed the new ruler. Celina is thrown into the dungeons and locked there for the rest of her life. Trivia * Celina has been shown to have sharp nails under her gloves. She rarely takes off her gloves for this reason. * Celina's sword is named "Old Faithful." She got it as a gift for her fourteenth birthday from her mother. * Celina has the habit of calling people, "Sweetie," "Sweetheart," or, "Dear." * Celina knows how to make many potions. This is a reference to her potion knowledge when she was a Minecraft fan character. * Celina is the persona of her creator. She based Celina off of herself, and she slowly grew to have her own personality and goals. She is still referred to as QueenCelina33's persona. * Celina has four pet dogs, three cats, a scarlet macaw, three rabbits, and three horses. * Celina has been exposed to modern technology because of Brine traveling to other dimensions and bringing back things like computers. Because of this, she plays the game Overwatch and mains its character Mercy. * Celina's favorite dessert is rainbow colored fudge that she makes herself. * Celina's hair originally went down to her breasts in the "The Real Brine" comic and for much of the blog, before she cut it in 2016. * The crest of her kingdom is a rose in front of a piece of coal, as a reference to her and Cenlar's last name, Rose-Coal. * Celina can play piano and violin. When Celina was a Minecraft fan character, her skin was much lighter and her eyes were black. * Celina has been known to have a colorful assortment of bandages in her arsenal of medical supplies. This has been shown in the comic and several pictures where she uses bandages of the favorite color of the person she is treating. For example, she used pink bandages for herself, cyan bandages for Steve, and orange bandages for Brine. * Celina first saw Brine when she was very young, accidentally stumbling upon him when out with one of her sisters.